Kingdom Eater: Bits and Pieces
by Hog s Head
Summary: Flashes of the life of Sora and Kairi's son, Misuto. Slight Soul Eater crossover. Rated K for slight violence. Sora/Kairi.
1. Chapter 1

The name was Riku's idea, actually. It was a stormy day when Kairi gave birth. Sora and Riku sat, restless and impatient, in the waiting room of the small clinic that was the Destiny Island's only medical facility. A place the two knew well as Sora's parents were the attending physician and chief nurse. It had been a few years since the defeat of Master Xehanort, and Sora and Riku were both men. Yet little had changed about them. Sora looked the same as ever, if a bit taller. Riku was still a bit taller than Sora, still wore his silver hair long, but he had acquired a long scar down the right side of his face. To say that Sora was nervous was an understatement. He was shaking and breathing hard.

"Relax, Sora." Said Riku, noticing his friend's less than ideal state of mind.

"I can't. What if something goes wrong?" Sora replied, staring at the floor. He felt Riku's hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. Your parents have handled plenty of births before." Riku reassured him.

"It's not that." Sora sighed

"What's wrong then?"

"What if I'm not a very good dad? I don't have a very good record. I was away from Kairi for a long time. What if- Ouch! What was that for?" Riku had punched him in the arm.

"You worry too much." Riku grinned "You're gonna' be a great dad, Sora. You're great with people, you have friends in a hundred worlds. And you've saved all of them from being destroyed multiple times. Compared with that, how hard can fatherhood be?"

"That's my point, I'm always off saving the world." Sora said.

"Look, Xehanort is gone. You've done your duty, and now there's no crazy old man trying to remake the universe as his personal playground." Riku put a hand on his shoulder again. "Stop doubting yourself."

Before Sora could answer, his mother poked her head through the door. She smiled at him.

"It's over Sora, Kairi is doing just fine. Come and meet your son."

"My son." Sora repeated, seemingly in a daze.

"C'mon." Said Riku, dragging Sora behind him through the door and down the corridor to Kairi's room. Sora's mom opened the door and there was Kairi, laying on a bed, and in her arms, swaddled in white cloth, was Sora's newborn son.

He had Kairi's face and pale skin, but when he opened his eyes, they were exactly the same shade of blue as Sora's. He didn't yet have much hair, but it would soon grow into a spiky brown mess like his father's.

Tears filled Sora's eyes at the sight of his wife holding his son, and he wept openly, as though he was the newborn in the room.

Riku's eyes were also wet, but he had more self-control than his best friend. Eventually, Sora recovered enough to walk over to his wife, and place a kiss on her cheek before she handed the infant to him. Sora stared in wonder at his son, as he cradled him in his arms.

"What should we name him?" Kairi asked Sora, pure joy on her face at the sight of her husband and son together for the first time. Sora was speechless. The room was silent for a moment. Riku glanced at the window and a boom of thundered echoed against the glass. The window was too fogged to see out of, but it gave a Riku an idea.

"How about Misuto*?" He suggested.

"That's a good name" Sora's dad said.

"What do you think Sora?" Kairi asked, glancing at him.

Sora said "It's perfect."

Misuto was only three when he met his best friend. Rose lived only an island over, and her parents were new to the neighborhood. Sora and Kairi had thought it only common courtesy that they should go and meet their new neighbors. There were only a few hundred people on the Destiny Islands, and everyone knew everyone else. Johnathan and Elizabeth seemed to know Sora and Kairi, but neither Sora, nor Kairi could remember ever meeting them before.

Rose was only a year older than Misuto, but she was much more shy. They both were becoming very vocal, but Rose only spoke to her parents. While their parents talked in the sitting room, the two children played together in the garden. Or rather, Misuto tried to get Rose to play with him. She was very shy and nervous to meet someone new. She kept trying to hide in the flowerbeds. But Misuto could always find her, nor matter where she hid. He would talk to her until she came out of hiding. But as soon as he looked away. she went scampering off into another brightly flowered bush. Misuto would close his eyes and walk up to the exact spot where she was hiding. And it would start over again. Eventually it turned into a game, Rose giggling as she ran from flowerbed to flowerbed.

"How does he find her every time she hides?" Sora wondered. "He always has his eyes closed."

Johnathan thought for a moment. "Maybe he's listening for her?"

"She's not making any noise." Elizabeth observed.

"Maybe- but no, it's too early to say." Johnathan interrupted himself.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"I couldn't say yet." Johnathan replied. "But would you like to visit us again?"

"Yep." Sora said, smiling "And we'll bring Misuto, he and Rose get along so well."

When it was time for them to go, Kairi called Misuto back into the house. Rose followed, and when they got to the door she hugged her new friend goodbye. All four adults went "awww" at the scene.

But the day wasn't over yet. That night, after Sora had put Misuto to bed, he and Kairi jumped up when they heard a crash and a cry from their son's room. They raced down the hall and found that a Soldier Heartless had broken through Mistuo's window and had him backed into a corner. In a flash of light Sora's Keyblade flashed out and destroyed the yellow-eyed monster. Misuto started to cry, something he rarely did, and his parents ran to him and took him into their arms, whispering words of comfort. But the incident disturbed Sora for more reasons than one. The worlds had been at peace for years now, yet here was a Heartless, somehow having broken through the world's barrier. As he held his wife and their weeping son, he knew that this a sign that Darkness was growing once more.

The first time Misuto transformed as also the first time he managed to fight the Heartless on his own. He was ten years old, and very bright for his age. Even though school was out, he spent a lot of time in the library. Ever since a Heartless had appeared in his bedroom he had never once been alone. Always someone was with him, his parents, his uncle Riku, King Mickey, sometimes even Lea. And the Heartless it seemed, had been biding their time, waiting for the moment to strike.

Sora had taken him to the library to return their borrowed books, and of course to check out new ones. Sora need to use the restroom and Misuto was waiting outside when it appeared. It was only a Shadow, almost not worth noticing for a trained Keyblade wielder. But it has those beady yellow eyes, the same eyes that had haunted Misuto's nightmares for as long as he could remember. Misuto did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

The Shadow followed him of course, and the library was not a large building, there were only so many rows of bookshelves to flee down. It wasn't long before Misuto was cornered in the back room. Terrified, he flattened himself against the wall as the Shadow moved closer and closer. He whimpered as it moved to only a foot away. Then it lept. Misuto lashed out with his hands, trying instinctively to defend himself. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the thing's claws to dig into him.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes. The Shadow had already faded into a cloud of dark mist. He looked at his hands. They had both transformed into the teeth of a Keyblade. They looked like his fathers, like the teeth of crown, but dark green instead of silver. He knew a moment of panic.

 _My hands, what happened to my hands?_

But as quickly as it had come, it left him. This felt natural, somehow. And more than that he felt exhilarated. He had done it, he had destroyed the Heartless. But the panic returned just as quickly as more and more of them appeared before him. And he knew there were too many to fight, that he was about to become one of them.

"Misuto!" It was Sora! He burst into the room and in a flash of his Keyblade the Shadows dissolved into Darkness. "Misuto are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad." Misuto said, hardly able to believe that he had just been saved.

"I'm sorry son, I shouldn't have- Your hands." Sora starred at them, transfixed.

"It's ok dad." Misuto assured him "This feels right."

"You're a Keyblade." Sora said, amazed.

 **Whatcha' think? This was the best way I could think of to introduce my OC's. If you're confused about Misuto's transformation, that's where the Soul Eater crossover comes in. In Soul Eater, some people are born with the ability to transform into a weapon, like a scythe or a sword. Usually they turn their whole body into their weapon form, but at 10 Misuto can only transform partially.**

 **Anyway I have more bits and pieces I'm gonna write and post as chapter 2. But Misuto's story actually is quite extensive as he grows up. This fic won't go any further than age 13, but if you'd like more in other stories please let me know. His story is an epic really, a mass crossover in true Kingdom Hearts fashion, though as you can see I don't stop at Disney or Square Enix.**

 **Edit: The sequel is up, go check it out on my profile.**

 ***Misuto is Japanese for 'mist' or 'fog', I thought it an appropriate name for Sora and Kairi's kid. XD Sora means 'sky' and Kairi means 'tide', so I figured why not combine water and wind?**


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Misuto turned four, he discovered something interesting about his best friend Rose. It was bright sunny day and the two of them were playing on the very same island that Sora Riku and Kairi once used as their own playground. They will playing, of course, hide-and-seek.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Misuto shouted as he finished counting.

He had a knack for finding Rose almost immediately, no matter where she hid, and the island had many good hiding spots. He found her in the small cave underneath the zip-line tower.

"Found you!"

"How do you always find me?"

"I just know."

"How can you just know."

Before Misuto could answer, a brightly colored tropical bird landed in front of them. They both stared at it, admiring its colors. After a second they realized that something was wrong. The bird was staggering and swaying erratically. Then it fell over and stopped moving.

"I think it's sick." Misuto said after a moment.

"Really sick." Rose agreed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Misuto asked. Rose walked over to the bird, and sat down next to it. Then he put her hands on it. The bird glowed brightly for a second, then it stood up and flew into a nearby tree.

"How did you do that?" Misuto asked, in amazement.

"I just did it." Rose answered.

* * *

Misuto's first full transformation came at age 12. After his weapon blood emerged his family began to train him to use it. His training had taken him to many different worlds, but he was with his father in Radiant Garden when it happened.

"You doing alright?" Sora asked, as the lasted batch of Soldiers and Neoshadows faded in black and purple mist.

"I'm fine Dad, really." He had his hands transformed and the two of them had been fighting Heartless all morning.

"You seemed nervous this morning, that's all."

"I was, but as long as I'm with you, I'm ok." Misuto reassured him. They moved out of the bailey and down into the crystal canyons on the outskirts of the city. The Heartless seemed only to get thicker as they went.

"I don't get it. Why are there so many of them?" Misuto asked as he sliced his way through them.

"Riku and the King have been trying to find that out." Sora said, catching his Keyblade after using a Strike Raid to cut down a line of Armored Knights.

"I thought the World Barriers were sealed up. So how come-" He stopped. Sora looked around.

Through the crowd of Heartless an enormous shadow was rising.

"That's a big Heartless." Misuto commented. Tall, black as night, and with a heart-shaped hole in the center of its chest, the Darkside loomed over them.

Neither Sora nor his son paused, but both charged into the fray, destroying lesser Heartless 5 or 6 at a time with passing swings. Misuto paused the at dark giant's feet, but Sora lept up onto its arm and ran up to its head.

"How do I hurt this thing?" Misuto muttered to himself. But he didn't have time to think, as Morning Stars were approaching his position.

The Darkside had managed to shake Sora off and had reached into a dark portal in the ground and brought out a glowing red orb. It gently tossed the orb into the air. Darkness began to rain on the battlefield. Misuto was pinned down, Heartless and dark blobs were approaching him from all directions.

"Misuto!" Sora landed next to him, and with one circular sweep wiped out the Heartless surrounding his son.

"Thanks." Misuto said.

"No problem." Sora grinned. But he had forgotten something. An orb of darkness smacked into from above. Sora was knocked to the ground, and just as quickly was sent flying by an arm sweep from the Darkside.

"Dad!" Misuto yelled. Sora crashed into the side of the cliff, his Keyblade flew out of his hand, and he staggered to his feet, dazed.

The Darkside had knelt down and was firing purple missiles from the hole in his chest. Misuto rolled away from a group of them, but another group was headed towards Sora. Sora was still shaking his head, and had not noticed.

Time seemed to slow. Mistuo's role had taken him farther away from Sora. _I have to do something_. He thought to himself. Before he knew what was happening, a green glow covered Misuto's body. He felt himself change. His flesh hardened and became metallic. Next thing he knew he was spinning through the air toward his father. His teeth impaled into the ground in front of Sora, deflecting the purple missiles that had been aimed at him.

"Whoa..." Sora was in awe as he took in his son's full weapon form. Misuto resembled his father's signature Kingdom Key. His wrist guard was blue, and the grip was bright yellow. Unlike the Key Misuto had two parallel shafts, dark green, with the teeth facing in opposite directions. From the base of the handle his charm was a red heart attached with a gold chain.

"Are you ok dad?" Misuto asked, his weapon transformation giving his voice a metallic edge.

"I'm fine." Sora answered. "I didn't know you could do this."

"I didn't either." Sora slowly gripped Misuto's handle and drew him out of the ground.

"Is this ok?" Sora asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, it is." Mistuo said. "Let's finish this."

"Yeah" Sora grinned again. He took off at a run, ignoring the lesser Heartless that had begun to close in around them. Sora raised Misuto into the air and his blades began to glow with Light. Sora jumped and stabbed right through the Darkside and finished with a 360 sweep as he landed. A second later all of the surrounding Heartless, including the Darkside exploded into mist.

Sora breathed hard for a moment, then Misuto returned to his human form in a flash of green light.

"That was awesome!" Misuto yelled.

"Yeah it was!"

* * *

A year later, Misuto and Rose were lying on the beach of their island looking up at the starry sky.

"So tomorrow." Rose said, breaking the long silence.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Dad says the DWMA is a great school." Rose told him.

"But a dangerous one." Misuto replied

"Yeah. But look at our parents. They've faced a lot danger. Maybe its our turn." They were silent for a moment.

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified. But excited."

"I'm just terrified."

"I understand." Their hands found each other, and they both gripped tightly. "But I'm always here for you.

"Thank you." Another pause.

"Can you transform for me?" Rose asked.

"Uh yeah." They both stood up, still holding hands. Misuto changed in a flash of green light. Rose plucked him from the air.

"I'm still amazed I can wield you. I mean, not only does it mean our Souls are compatible, but I'm a Keyblade wielder!"

"I'm not surprised. You can do a lot of things."

"Yeah but this on top of everything else."

"But we know a lot of Keyblade wielders. Really wielding me is the least impressive things you can do."

"I guess. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Don't tell anyone. About what I can do. Please."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired of being different. My abilities. I've always been special. I've always been, protected. That's why my parents moved us here, because its far away from other worlds. I just want to be normal for once."

"At Death's Academy, you won't find much normal." They both laughed. "I won't tell."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 **That's chapter 2, which means this fic is complete. Sorry, this is kinda' rushed, not my best work. But like I said, I'm testing the waters for Rose and Misuto. I have an epic to tell, but only if you guys are interested. I feel like I'm taking a chance, on a story centered on OC's. So please leave a review, tell me what you think. Do you want to see the rest of Rose and Misuto's story? If so I'll start on the main story, which will be a different fic. Any tiny little comment would be great. ^-^'**

 **Edit: To be clear, this is also a Soul Eater crossover. So go watch Soul Eater or read the wiki to get more info. XD**

 **Edit: The sequel is up on my profile, go check it out.**


End file.
